


The Dim Light In Your Eyes

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Night Vale, Welcome to Night Vale News Program Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a place where the glow clouds and invisible pizza is the norm, Skye hosts a radio talk show, and becomes very interested in a new scientist that comes to town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dim Light In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



> Because [isloremipsumafterall](http://isloremipsumafterall.tumblr.com/)was talking in the Skimmons tag over on tumblr about how we need a Welcome to Night Vale au, and I just couldn't resist.

“It’s not often we have visitors here in Night Vale,” by not often she means never, “but listeners, do I have a surprise for you. This morning a group of scientists arrived, and I just so happened to meet one of them, she was,” remarkable, beautiful, had the smile that even angels should be jealous of and a laugh like wind chimes, “complete insane,” she finally settles on, a toned down version for her listeners at home, “I mean, she thought that mountains were real! And as we all know, mountains are just a story that parents tell naughty children at night in order to get them to go to sleep, not that I would know anything about parents or naughty children, I was the picture of calm and perfection as an orphan you can just ask the nuns, but Intern Donnie tells me that his parents told him the stories, so I can’t be wrong on this one.”

\---

It’s not that she’s stalking the scientists, because that would be creepy and weird and Skye is none of those things.

However, she is a journalist - okay, a talk show host technically, but that’s pretty close to being a journalist and if Skye wants to do some investigative journalism than she should be more than allowed to.

As long as station management doesn’t find out, the last time she had a talk with station management things didn’t exactly end up too well, she still felt a bit bad about the accident with the poor intern, but interns never have long life-expectancy anyways.

Other people who didn’t have particularly long life-expectancies included postmen, people who stayed out on street cleaning day, and those who foolishly choose to ignore the keep away signs posted in front of the Night Vale dog park.

Currently, the prettiest scientist in the world was about to join that last group.

This is why Skye felt it her civic duty to hop down from her hiding spot amongst the trees, and inform them of this, she just hadn’t expected their reactions to be so _confusing._

“Excuse me, do you honestly expect us to believe that the dog park is cursed,” one of the scientists, not the pretty one, asks with a sneer.

“It’s not _cursed_ ,” Skye emphasizes how moronic his word choice is, really cursed, who would believe in that nonsense, “it’s forbidden for citizens of Night Vale to enter, by direct order of the Sheriff’s Secret Police.”

“The what?”

“Oh Fitz, she means the creepy men wearing hoods that lurk around the pizza place,” her scientist, the pretty one, whose name badge reads _Simmons_ , corrects.

“Yes exactly, them,” Skye says nodding her head.

The other scientist just rolls his eyes, and says, “well, good thing I’m not a citizen of Night Vale,” and starts to move back towards the gate.

Only to be stopped when Simmons reaches out to grab his arm, “maybe we should listen to her?”

\---

“I feel obligated to remind my listeners to stay away from the dog park. In fact, do not even look at the dog park, or think about the dog park, if anybody asks you about the dog park you should respond,” she pauses for dramatic effect, picking up one of her character voices to answer, “what is this strange park of dogs that you speak of, because I’ve certainly never heard of it?”

\---

Skye’s in the middle of enjoying her slice of invisible pizza at Coulson’s Pizza, when she sees her come in.

Her cheeks are flushed from the cold air, hair a windblown mess behind her, arms laden with a pile of papers that almost seems as though they are about to slip from her grasp. She’s an anomaly in the normal lives that Night Vale citizens try to live and to Skye that makes her a person of high interest.

After all, anomalies are what she reports on.

Also, she’s totally beautiful.

“Doctor Simmons,” Skye calls out, waving her over, and the other woman looks at her with such a relieved look, before sliding into the opposite side of the both.

“You know, you can just call me Jemma,” she says, with one of those soft and lovely smiles that Skye is ever so fond of, “I know yours from your radio show, so it only seems fair.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s chill,” Skye says, with a matching grin, “Jemma.”

“Yes?”

“You listen to my show?”

“Oh – well, oh, of course, of course I do,” Jemma admits, her face coloring ever so slightly, this time the color across her cheekbones is not just from Night Vale’s cold winter winds, but from something else entirely, “we put it on when we’re working, because you know, news is important and, you just have such a lovely way of telling the news.”

“Thanks. I try,” she replies.

“Last night, actually you were doing a segment on the weird purple cloud formation-“

“You mean the glow cloud,” Skye corrects.

In the background of the conversation, she thinks she can hear the owner of the pizza place, good ole Phil Coulson, say, “All hail the might glow cloud,” in a vaguely robotic voice, but she could just be hearing things again.

Jemma doesn’t seem to have heard him, or any of the other restaurant patron’s responses to the call to hail the glow cloud, and instead continues on her very detailed scientific explanation of the glow cloud, and the science behind it. None of what she’s saying makes any real sense to Skye, but that might have been simply, because she was focusing on the way Jemma’s face light up as she spoke, rather than the words she was actually saying.

In fact, Skye only snaps back to her senses when Jemma asks her a question, though she misses the exact phrasing of the question, she nods her head and says, “yeah, no, yeah, probably?”

The answer seems to work for Jemma, because she laughs, and after a moment Skye finds herself joining in with her.

“This town of yours, it makes no sense scientifically,” Jemma tells her when they’ve finally stopped laughing, “I mean, it’s as though I should throw the laws of physics out the window and then your town might make two percent more sense than it currently does.”

“So, you hate it here,” Skye says, a small feeling of regret building up in her, because as much as the scientists have been causing trouble around town, she actually likes having them around.

“No, no, of course not,” Jemma says, twirling her fork around in her hand, “I just – I think it’s really fascinating.”

 “Well, fascinating, that’s a good thing, yeah?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

\---

“Today I got lunch with one of those scientists I was telling you all about, Jemma, her name is Jemma, beautiful perfect Jemma,” she hopes that her sigh isn’t too obviously dreamy, “she’s amazing and _fascinating_. Have you ever thought about what a fun word fascinating is? I looked it up in the dictionary, or well, I had Intern Callie do it, and she told me all of these wonderful definitions that I’ve completely forgotten about now, but I think it means that the scientists are going to be staying here for a while. And really can you think of anything more wonderful that that,” she searches her mind, trying to find an answer to her own rhetorical question, but well, there’s a reason these things are rhetorical, “which reminds me! I saw the cutest video of this little kitten the other day!”

\---

“You talked about me, on the radio,” Jemma says, her presence in the station is something that Skye had never factored in as a possibly, but there she is standing there, looking completely out of place with her lab coat hanging about her shoulders, and a pair of green tinted lab goggles resting on top of her head.

And well, there’s no point in denying it, so after a moment Skye admits, “yes, I did,” crossing her arms over her chest she continues, “it’s my job to report to the citizens of Night Vale about new developments in the city and –“

“Calling me pretty is a new development in the city?”

“Actually, I called you beautiful,” Skye corrects, but she doesn’t manage to say anything more about that matter, because Jemma is crossing the distance between them, and beautiful wonderful Jemma the scientist is kissing her, like she’s never been kissed her in her life.

If she had known that all she had to do in order to get the other scientist to kiss her was to talk about how amazing Jemma was on the radio, then she would have done this weeks ago when she’d first met the scientist.

Because this, this is wonderful and amazing and more mind blowing than that week the library didn’t get set on fire or the glowing cat that hangs around the station bathroom, this is better than her fifth birthday party when one of the nuns gave Skye her very first piece of invisible pizza, this is – well, there’s no real way to describe it.

Other than the only word Skye can seem to manage when Jemma finally pulls back, “fascinating.”

\---

“Well, dear listeners, tomorrow night I’m going to hand the microphone off to Intern Seth for the night, because,” she can’t help the glee that sneaks into her voice as she announces it, “I have a _date_ , a date with the most beautiful scientist in the entire world. That’s right, wonderful Jemma has agreed to go on a date with me, we’re going to watch the stars from the Arby’s parking lot, you know the one with the shiny sign, yeah, that one. I’m so excited, I haven’t been able to sit still all day,” and that wasn’t an exaggeration, seeing as she was currently standing up to deliver the news, dancing about the station as she did so, “I mean, sleep is definitely off the table, so listeners, tonight I’ll be doing an extra late special feature, but first, the _weather._ ”

\---

She stretches her arms up above her head and says, “tell me about the mountains again,” like it’s some great big secret and maybe just between them, on that night, it could be.

“You mean the mountains that are very much real,” Jemma replies, “are those the mountains you’re asking about?”

Skye makes a vague noncommittal noise, but smiles all the same, “yeah, let’s go with that.”

 

 


End file.
